hhw_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
StrawberryMaster
is an active bureaucrat and administrator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. He joined HHW on September 14, 2015. HHW history StrawberryMaster first found HHW by finding Hypercane on Community Central. He then opened his profile, saw the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki as one of the favorite wikis, and joined. He then joined the chat, and stayed there for a few hours before leaving. He originally thought he was going to stay a week on the wiki and then leave forever; he was ultimately wrong. He was promoted into chat moderator, then rollback two days after joining. Eventually, on September 29, 2015, after Nkechinyer (then known as HurricaneMonster) successfully overthrew Hurricane news, he was demoted back to chat moderator as part of one of his to cut back the administration size. The following day, he was then given patroller status due to his good faith edits. A month later, on October 18, 2015, he was promoted by HurricaneMonster to junior admin, and stayed that way until he made a RfA (request for adminship) on December 17, which succeeded. However, due to his mistrust of CycloneNkechinyer (previously HurricaneMonster) plus the upcoming discussion of more staff reductions, StrawberryMaster resigned, being repromoted to junior admin afterward. On January 15, 2016, head bureaucrat Hypercane resigned, with StrawberryMaster being briefly promoted to an administrator before Hype changed his mind and was re-promoted. A week later, then-bureaucrat CycloneRyne94 resigned due to inactivity, and StrawberryMaster was then promoted to an administrator for the third time. Roughly a month later, CycloneNkechinyer forcefully resigned after a demotion thread passed. StrawberryMaster was then mysteriously promoted to bureaucrat, alongside Bobnekaro and Hurricane Layten. He would then demote himself afterward, claiming he was promoted unfairly. A few months later, on June 13, 2016, he was promoted to bureaucrat by head bureaucrat Hypercane, and stayed as one until he, alongside the other bureaucrats, was asked to resign by Hypercane on September 12, 2016. However, they were promoted 11 days later, on September 23, 2016, after Hype decided to resign (despite returning later again). Personality StrawberryMaster is friendly and nice to all users. He tries maintaining a peaceful and respectful relationship with the HHW users, including blocked ones. StrawberryMaster does not have an enemy list and does not have any current enemies. Trivia * He is male. * He came on chat the first day he joined, and has since appeared nearly every day. * He has a joke rulebook and certain "requirements" for infoboxes, themes, and layouts. * Originally, he did not have an interest in tropical cyclones, and only wanted to help users when he first joined. Currently, he thinks of his tropical cyclone interest as a hobby. * He is mostly known for loving cookies and being neutral, alongside for helping build HHW's CSS and JS, alongside the introduction of the new custom comments, chat commands, being the main creator of the wiki's policies, and an introduction for HHW into the world of portable infoboxes. Category:Bureaucrats Category:Administrators Category:Male Users Category:Active Users Category:2015 Users